1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of impregnating porous work-pieces pieces, i.e. filling the pores of the workpiece with a medium which is liquid at least during the impregnation. More specifically, the invention relates to the impregnation of sintered workpieces of ceramic or in particular of carbon material, for example graphite, which are used as sliding bearings or as electrical sliding contact members such as carbon brushes or collectors. The workpiece may be impregnated with a great variety of impregnating agents for various purposes, for example with oil or grease for improving the sliding properties, with synthetic resin for improving the mechanical strength, or with metal or metal alloy for improving the electrical conductivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
The usual method of impregnating porous workpieces consists of dipping the workpiece into the liquid impregnating agent, the impregnating agent being sucked into the pores of the workpiece. If the impregnating agent is not naturally liquid, it is used in the form of a liquid solution or in the form of a melt.
Vacuum-pressure impregnating is an improvement of immersion impregnating in which the workpiece, prior to immersion into the impregnating agent, is exposed to a vacuum to make the pores void of air. After immersing the workpiece the impregnating agent is subjected to pressure to force the impregnating agent into the pores of the workpiece. This prior art impregnating method has at least the following disadvantages:
The impregnating, including the necessary preparation, for example arranging the workpieces in layers in the impregnating container, requires a great deal of time (typically for about 2 to 8 hours).
In spite of using vacuum and pressure it is difficult to obtain a pore filling which is uniform over the entire volume of the workpiece, i.e. homogeneous and complete.
Following the impregnation a complicated subsequent cleaning is necessary to remove impregnating agent residues from the surface of the workpiece. The necessary mechanical and/or chemical cleaning steps are expensive, time-consuming and frequently involve considerable environmental contamination.
Briefly stated, one preferred embodiment of the method in accordance with the present invention places the porous workpieces into a divided, tightly closable die tool, similar to that used for injection moulding or diecasting. Cavities for the porous workpieces in the die tool are configured to closely surround the workpiece on all sides. Impregnating material is injected into the clamped die tool under sufficient pressure to fill the pores of the workpiece.
It has surprisingly been found that a usual injection moulding machine or a diecasting machine can be employed to impregnate a porous workpiece arranged in the injection mould or diecast mould with a liquid or fluid impregnating agent. It has been found that with relatively short treatment times of the order of magnitude of about 1-3 minutes a substantially complete filling of the pores of the porous workpiece can be achieved. It has further been found that when using a mould having a mould cavity adapted to the shape of the workpiece and enclosing the workpiece substantially clearance-free, substantially no excess impregnating agent remains on the surface of the workpiece, making subsequent cleaning either superfluous or substantially simpler.
In a preferred method according to the invention, the cold or preheated workpiece is placed into a mould cavity of a divided, tightly closable die tool (clamping unit) of an injection moulding or diecasting machine. The clamping or closing unit is closed and the impregnating agent (liquid or brought to liquefaction temperature) is injected into the closed mould under pressure by means of the injection or diecasting unit of the machine. The mould is subjected to the pressurised liquid impregnating agent until the pores of the workpiece are completely filled, the period necessary to do this being selected based on experience.
Depending on the nature of the impregnating agent used the workpiece remains in the mould until for example the molten metal has solidified or the resin has partially or completely cured. On completion of the impregnating process, the mould is opened and the impregnated workpiece ejected by means of an ejector, after which a new cycle can begin.
By making the mould cavity an exact fit corresponding to the shaping of the workpiece, the workpiece is enclosed substantially free of clearance on all sides by the mould cavity. The gap between the workpiece and the inside surface of the mould cavity is preferably less than 100 xcexcm and more preferably smaller than the pore size of the workpiece. It can thus be ensured that the impregnating agent injected into the mould cavity flows only into the pores and not into a gap between the workpiece and the mould cavity. Consequently, the surface of the workpiece, except for the sprue (injection) point, is not contaminated with impregnating agent. This minimises the subsequent treatment of the workpiece to the breaking off and possible grinding of the sprue.
An impregnating method according to the invention can also be carried out using a diecasting machine configured for so-called squeeze casting, or using an injection moulding machine adapted for carrying out compression moulding or injection stamping. Squeeze casting or injection stamping are terms denoting methods in which at the start of the casting or injection process the two halves of a diecasting mould or injection mould are not pressed against each other with the full clamping force. Although in this state the mould cavity is already sealed, it still has a certain excess dimension compared with the dimensions when the mould halves are completely pressed against each other. The mould halves can move apart slightly under the pressure of the injected melt. The complete pressing together of the mould halves takes place after completion of the casting or injection operation.
When the impregnating method according to the invention is carried out on a diecasting or injection moulding machine configured for this procedure, there is advantageously still a small gap present between the wall of the mould cavity and the inserted workpiece at the start of the casting or injecting operation. This gap permits the liquid impregnating agent to spread uniformly over the surface of the workpiece. On final clamping of the mould halves this gap disappears and the liquid impregnating agent is mechanically forced into the pores of the workpiece.
With the method according to the invention the cycle time is substantially reduced when compared with conventional impregnating methods. Both the actual impregnating operation and the pretreatment (insertion of the workpiece into the mould cavity and closing the mould) as well as the subsequent treatment (opening the mould, removing the workpiece and if necessary removing the sprue) can be carried out in a very short time. A cycle time of 3 minutes can be achieved, for example, compared with the conventional method in which for each of the three phases requires about 1 to 4 hours.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of impregnating can easily be automated. Depending on the nature of the workpiece, a multiple die with several mould cavities may also be employed, thereby again considerably reducing the processing time. Fundamentally, the method can be carried out with commercially available injection moulding or diecasting machines as generally employed for the injection moulding of plastics and the diecasting of metals.
A further advantage of the method according to the invention resides in that many impregnating agents, such as waxes, resins and the like, which in the prior art could only be used in the form of a solution with a solvent, can be employed free of solvent. This makes it possible to carry out the method according to the invention in a manner substantially more compatible with the environment than prior art impregnating methods. Additionally, workpieces having very different porosities can be impregnated, for example porosities in the range of from 2% to 90%.
The method is preferably employed for workpieces of carbon which are to be used as sliding bearings or electrical sliding contacts in the form of carbon brushes or collectors. Preferably, the carbon bodies are made by mixing one or more of the components natural graphite, electrographite, pyrographite, carbon fibre, coke and carbon black with a binder such as coal or petroleum tars and pitches as well as resins. The workpieces are subsequently shaped by means of pressing, ramming or extruding. Usually, the workpieces are subjected to a multistage temperature treatment taking place at between 100xc2x0 C. and 3200xc2x0 C. (for sintering, hardening, carbonising or graphitisation). The workpiece can also be made by preforming carbon fibre strands, mats, fabrics or knitted products, possibly including binding, as necessary for dimensional stability, with coal or petroleum tars or pitches or plastic resin, and subsequent temperature treatment between 100xc2x0 C. and 3200xc2x0 C.
The impregnating agents that can be used include:
natural or synthetic oils, fats, greases or waxes;
natural or synthetic resins, including synthetic resins made by modifying natural resins, such as by esterification or saponification;
plastics which have been made by polymerisation, polyaddition or polycondensation and can be brought into the flowable state necessary for impregnation;
all metals or metal alloys;
pretreated or untreated pitches.
The impregnating agent can be supplied to the closed mould containing the workpiece at one supply point or at several supply points. Mouldings which have been made for example from a pulverulent carbon material by compression or extrusion and subsequent sintering frequently have a preferred direction of the porous structure, the preferred direction lying perpendicular to the pressing direction or parallel to the extrusion direction. With such workpieces, it may be preferred to arrange the supply point of the impregnating agent on the mould in such a manner that the propagation direction of the impregnating agent in the mould cavity or through the bores of the workpiece extends substantially parallel to the preferred direction.
However, it has been found that this is not necessary as a rule. With workpieces having an anisotropic or preferred direction of the porosity the impregnating agent can be supplied at any point of the workpiece and the movement of the impregnating agent in the workpiece will take place in any direction relatively to the preferred direction. The resulting impregnation is just as uniform and homogeneous as with isostatically compressed mouldings not having any preferred direction.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method of impregnating porous workpieces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method of impregnating porous workpieces that requires a short treatment time to produce a very homogeneous and complete pore filling.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method of impregnating porous workpieces which substantially eliminates the need for mechanical and/or chemical cleaning steps following impregnation.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the description of the preferred embodiments, in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.